


this must be what all the fuss is about

by youcomecrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ADDED SEX SCENE!, Canon Compliant, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Sex, takes place over summer 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcomecrash/pseuds/youcomecrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sweaty," he mumbles matter-of-factly. Louis opens his eyes and raises his head from between his arms. Harry's just staring up at him with a lazy expression and Louis kind of wants to kiss him to sleep. "That's because it's a hundred degrees in here, babe."</p>
<p>*sex-scene added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this must be what all the fuss is about

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just an excuse to write sleepy hotel room sex. I wrote this back in the summer of 2012, but this version has a brand new sex scene (that i promised people months ago!). So, enjoy. :)

//

Louis squirms against the sheets. He's been only half asleep for the past hour. He spares a glance at Harry, who's sleeping behind him (and pretty soundly at that). Louis groans, frustrated.

He's hot. Burning up, in fact. He thinks the AC must be broken in their hotel room or something. It has to be. There's no way it's this fucking hot in the room, even if it is the middle of summer in the south of the United States. He wonders if Harry turned it down before they got into bed. He knows it's a possibility, considering the younger boy gets cold pretty easily (maybe he shouldn't sleep naked all the time and that wouldn't be a problem, Louis thinks, before mentally shaking his head because the part of his brain unconcerned with all things practical definitely _doesn't_ want the other boy to stop being naked anytime soon, so, yeah, scratch that).

Louis glances down to where Harry's long arm is circling his waist. He can feel the heat of his warm breath on the back of his neck, and now his entire body that's lined up behind his. Louis groans as sweat starts building on his flesh and Harry's arm seems to grow even tighter on his waist, pushing fire down into his skin.

"Fuck," he huffs, throwing the covers off of his midsection and unintentionally jostling Harry's arm from around him.

Louis hears him groan at the sudden movement, breathing growing heavy for a moment before it evens out again.

"Haz?" he whispers.

Harry's arm goes to snake around his waist again but Louis grabs him, halting his movements.

Harry whines a tiny bit, eyes fluttering open, "S'wrong?" he murmurs.

"Hot in here." Louis' skin prickles at the nonsensical kisses now being littered across his upper back. He doubts Harry is even fully awake yet.

"Hmm. Yeah," Harry agrees easily, his voice deeper than usual; hovering between sleep and awake. His mouth continues to move across the plane of Louis' upper back until he stops abruptly, probably fully registering the complaint.

"You should wear less clothes."

Louis snorts and reaches blindly behind him to lightly smack Harry's bum, though mostly missing and getting his lower back instead.

"I think you're naked enough for the both of us, Hazza," he teases. Harry gives a sleepy laugh into the nape of his neck and it would feel nice if Louis weren't already boiling hot.

"Can never be too much naked."

Louis laughs, twisting to lie on his stomach and prop up on his elbows so he can look at the sleep-effected boy, "That made no sense, love."

Harry nuzzles his face into Louis' forearm that lays flat beside his head and grumbles petulantly, but there's an unmistakable smile bending his lips. Louis sighs a little because it's pretty fucking adorable.

" _You_ make sense at..." his eyebrows quirk, "What time is it?"

Louis shrugs, still watching Harry fondly as he fights through his sleep muddled state.

"We don't have anything tomorrow," he supplies, and listens to Harry groan appreciatively at the reminder. His eyelids flutter when he subsequently feels long, slender fingers reach up to ghost all the way down his curved back. It tickles in that sort of soft way that actually feels amazing, especially since Harry goes back over the previously traced skin with a soft scratching of his nails. Soon Louis is purring, covered in goosebumps and his head is bowed between his shoulders, and okay, maybe he can sleep in this stifling heat if Harry keeps doing that.

Harry moves his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Louis' neck and scratches there next.

"You're sweaty," he mumbles matter-of-factly. Louis opens his eyes and raises his head from between his arms. Harry's just staring up at him with a lazy expression and Louis kind of wants to kiss him to sleep.

"That's because it's a hundred degrees in here, babe," he grumbles, falling flush against the mattress. Harry removes his hand then and scoots a little to the other side of the bed. Louis' hand shoots out to clasp over his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Harry laughs softly, "If you're hot I can sleep in the other bed."

Louis pouts, "No. Stay."

"But-"

"Don't care," he whines and he's sure he sounds all of about five years old.

But Harry just laughs, breaking free from Louis' grip to sit up on his knees. He maneuvers to the foot of the bed and Louis props back up on his elbows and cranes his neck to look at Harry down the mattress, "What are you doing?"

Harry doesn't answer, just hooks his fingers beneath the elastic at Louis' waist and starts pulling his pajama pants as well as his boxers down over the swell of his bottom.

Louis giggles. "Really? All of it?" he teases, laughing more when Harry struggles to get the garments down his legs completely.

"You could help, you know?" he jabs playfully, and Louis smiles before lifting his hips and legs the best he can to allow Harry to slide the clothes the rest of the way off.

"Better?" Harry asks, moving back to the head of the bed and lying on his back. His smile is warm and lazy, eyes shamelessly trained on Louis' bare ass even as they struggle to stay open and Louis might tease him for it if a different, more welcome warmth wasn't now sliding over his skin. He doesn't respond, just drinks the other boy in -- all long limbs and pale skin, soft dark curls and bow-shaped lips -- and wonders when that urge to always kiss him will go away (he kind of hopes never). He places his hand on Harry's naked chest and leans down to press his lips to his.

Harry smiles into it and it doesn't take more than half a minute before Louis feels a large hand cupping the back of his head and a soft tongue pushing passed his lips. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' torso, pulling him down until they're chest to chest and Louis' skin is still sweltering but he's finding it harder and harder to care.

Harry rolls them over until he's on top and their bodies are completely aligned. Louis' hands scrape up and down Harry's lightly muscled back, fingertips pressing into the taut flesh there. It's then that he notices that Harry is sweating too.

His fingers tug softly on the hair at the base of Harry's neck, pulling him away gently.

"Did you plan this?" he asks breathily, but there's humor in his eyes.

Harry looks stunned for a moment before he laughs, "Yes. I made it a million degrees outside and then I broke the AC." Louis swats his arm playfully because _cheeky bastard_ and Harry kisses him once before going to work on his neck.

"You woke me up, remember?" He breathes hotly in his ear and Louis' eyes slip shut momentarily, dazed.

"But it's alright," he continues, tone lighter, "My mission in life is to get you naked as often as possible."

"Is that so?" Louis chuckles.

Harry laughs into his throat but doesn't answer.

"Well I guess the universe was working in your favour tonight then, yeah?"

Harry bites down on his collarbone, "I think the universe is always working in my favour. It's pretty easy to get you naked."

"Oi!," he laughs breathlessly, mock-offended, "You saying I'm easy for it? I'll have you know I'm not that kind of-"

Harry grinds down into him once, and it's enough to wipe any playful thoughts away as his mind is suddenly, blissfully blank.

"Fuck."

"Yeah," Harry breathes even though it wasn't a question, leaning down to attach their mouths again.

Louis smiles through a moan and presses his forehead to Harry's above him, locking their eyes.

"Yeah."

Harry is on him then, lips sucking on his and teeth pulling at his bottom lip. Louis groans, head sliding on the mattress as he tries to keep pace with Harry's hungry mouth.

He runs his hands up and down Harry's back, over his bum and holds onto Harry's hips as the boy grinds down against him.

Louis whimpers against Harry's mouth. Harry pulls back and brings his lips to Louis' ear.

"You going to fuck me?" he asks.

Louis groans and nearly knocks over the lamp on the night table when he reaches over to pull the top drawer open.

Harry giggles breathily against his throat, kissing him there slowly. Louis should probably move Harry off of him so he can actually find the lube sometime this century, but he quite likes where he is, covering Louis' body from head to toe. It's a little hard to breathe and Louis likes it.

He finally finds the bottle after a minute and flicks it open with practiced fingers. Harry wiggles a little in anticipation and kisses Louis while he waits for what's coming.

Louis trails both hands down the curve of Harry's back and down to his bum, using one hand to pull him apart while the other presses a slicked up finger to his entrance. Harry gasps and breaks their kiss, tucking his head against Louis' neck. Louis can feel the tickle of his eyelashes there.

He draws tight circles, and he can feel Harry spasm repeatedly against his finger. He presses the tip in and doesn't stop until he's in to the knuckle.

"Love your fingers," Harry rumbles against his jaw. Louis can tell he's trying not to push back on his hand, somewhat failing.

Louis pushes another finger against him and within half a minute he's got the two digits deep inside.

All Harry can do is mouth at his throat helplessly as Louis fingers him.

This is one of Louis' favorite things to do - finger Harry open. He likes to take his time, likes the smooth heat of Harry's body and the way he's able to loosen Harry up and have him incoherent in minutes. Harry likes it too, when they have time, which they usually don't these days. Lately they don't have time for anything other than a quickie here and there whenever they can find several minutes between working and sleeping.

It's always good with Harry. But it's sometimes nice when they can go slow though, Louis thinks. This is really nice.

"I'm good," Harry insists and Louis draws his fingers out slowly.

Louis turns them until they're flipped and Harry is underneath. His legs come up to lock around Louis' waist lazily.

Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's playfully and Harry laughs, growling as he pulls Louis' mouth to his. They kiss unhurried for a few minutes and then Harry reaches down and takes Louis in his fist, and guides him in.

Louis holds his breath and stares down at Harry below him. He gives him a sleepy smile and Louis gives one back as he slides into Harry's body.

When they have time like this, to go slow, Louis loves it because he can concentrate on memorizing the way Harry feels around him, can concentrate on the things that make Harry's eyes roll in the back of his head.

It's still so hot in the room Louis almost can't breathe, but he doesn't shrug out of the circle of Harry's limbs. He thinks he could maybe catch fire right now and he wouldn't care.

"There, babe," Harry mewls, bringing his large hand down to palm Louis' ass.

They fuck slow, with long, dragged-out thrusts. All the way in and all the way out. The way Harry's whining underneath him is not something Louis' ever heard him do before. Not quite like this.

They breathe shakily against each other's mouths. And when Louis is too dizzy to concentrate on kissing, he buries his face in Harry's neck.

"Harder," Harry begs, digging his heels against Louis' ass.

Louis hikes up and slams into Harry deep, pausing for half a second between each thrust. He knows Harry doesn't need it faster, just deeper.

Harry's body is so slick around him, a combination of sweat and pre-come. Louis drops his forehead to Harry's and lets their noses and mouths bump together.

"Good?" he asks against the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry can't even make words. He just groans filthily and sucks in a deep breath as Louis pounds into him. Louis reaches down to jerk him off. He can tell they're both getting close now.

"Yeah," Harry repeats, over and over, little puffs of breath against the side of Louis' face. Ten, fifteen, and then he stops completely. He comes across Louis' knuckles and between their heaving stomachs. He's still shaking as Louis sits up and pulls out of him and begins jerking himself quickly. Harry grabs hold of Louis' left hand and threads their fingers together.

"Come on, babe."

Louis grunts loudly, hand stuttering on his cock as he spills over Harry's stomach and hipbones. He rides it out for a full minute, nudging himself against Harry's slick opening until he's completely done.

"Oh, my god," he pants, laughing as Harry sits up and throws both arms around his sweaty neck, pulling him back down. He doesn't complain about the sticky wetness transferring from Harry's stomach to his. Instead, he lets Harry draw him into a lazy, open-mouthed kiss before rolling onto his back next to him.

They're both completely spent and hot and the sheets are definitely damp in more ways than one now. There's about a foot of space between them but Harry's fingers find his and hook around them, looping in and around. Louis tries to tame his breathing. He turns his head to look over at Harry, whose eyes are half-closed and glassy. He's breathing just as heavily. He's also smiling that smile that would make Louis weak in the knees if he were standing up. His heart races for a second, thinks Harry probably looks most beautiful like this, thinks if he could make Harry look this way for the rest of his life he would.

"What?"

Louis drops his gaze, smiling to himself, "Nothing. Just love you a bit, I guess."

It's a mumble, and he tries to inject lightness into his tone because he's not a complete sap, okay? But he pretty much fails and Harry is not even trying to hide the fact that he's smiling like an idiot, so whatever. He just clasps their fingers together a little more tightly.

"So," he drawls, "Are you going to let me back to sleep now that you've had your wicked way with me?"

Louis scoffs, high-pitched and hilarious and Harry laughs in that way that would sound sadistic if it were coming from anyone else.

He continues laughing even when Louis bats away his arm that's trying to curl around his waist.

"Go away, you're making me hot." He bounds up from the sheets and hops over to the unused bed closer to the window, practically burrowing himself into the slightly cooler, untouched sheets. Harry's still laughing from the other bed and Louis tries to keep his mouth from turning up in a smile as he pretends to be asleep. He peeks one eye open when he hears the other bed creak, fully expecting to feel the younger boy join him. He's walking toward the bathroom though. Louis frowns. It's still unbearably hot in the room and he's just now thinking that maybe fucking Harry might not have been the best way to alleviate the problem of having a potential heat stroke.

After what seems to be only a few seconds, Harry's back in the room and Louis quickly closes his eyes again. He doesn't try to stop his smile when he feels the bed dip as Harry crawls over him. He thinks of saying something cheeky about his co-dependence that he likes to pretend is just an issue for Harry, but before he can he feels the cool wetness of a flannel placed gently over his sweaty skin. He yelps softly and his eyes flutter open. Harry's smiling but his eyes are trained on the cloth as he runs it up and down over Louis' skin before gathering it around the nape of his neck.

It feels so good and Louis' eyes eventually start drifting shut as his body cools down and the rhythm of Harry's fingers through the cloth starts lulling him to sleep.

He looks at Harry and Harry looks back at him and as his eyes finally close for good that night he wonders what he managed to do to deserve this boy. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty damn good.


End file.
